creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
When Death cheats you
Scampare la morte per un pelo: quando riesci a sfuggire alla fine della tua vita o alla crudeltà di come potrebbero finire le vicende. Ma tutti sanno che la Morte riuscirà a prenderti comunque in un'altra occasione. Alcune persone riescono ad evitarla per lunghi periodi di tempo mentre altri potrebbero non avere la stessa fortuna. L'ho scampata io, una volta, e non è ancora riuscita a raggiungermi... per ora. Prima di morire, prima che mi prenda, voglio che le persone sappiano la sua storia. Sì, la sua storia, non la mia. Questo non riguarda me. Questo riguarda un giovane ragazzo che avrà vissuto migliaia di vite in più di me. Io morirò presto e quindi anche la mia storia. La sua, invece, solo svanirà piano piano, fino al punto in cui nessuno la ricorderà. Perciò, per mantenere viva la sua storia, vi racconterò tutto ciò che lui mi disse. Come ho già detto prima, io, insieme ad altra poca gente, siamo scampati alla Morte... ma che succede se la Morte ti inganna? Che succede se la Morte riesce ad avere la meglio su di te alla fine? --- Nel nord di Washington, un giovane uomo dell'età di circa diciannove anni di nome Lyle si ammalò di Leucemia Mieloide Acuta. Un cancro che si sviluppa ad una velocità spaventosa e che colpisce il sangue del proprio corpo. Non gli rimaneva molto da vivere. Sentendo la sofferenza che provava la sua famiglia, implorò pietà a Dio. Supplicò e pregò di prolungare la sua vita solo di un po'. Voleva essere in grado di rimanere con la sua famiglia; vivere i suoi ultimi istanti facendo contare ogni singolo secondo. Tuttavia, le sue preghiere non furono ascoltate... Circa un mese dopo, il ragazzo era sul punto di morire. In una notte, Lyle continuò a perdere i sensi e conoscenza, per poi riacquisirli e riperderli poco dopo. Tentò con tutte le sue forze di rimanere in vita, di non esalare il suo ultimo respiro. Perdeva le sue energie, cadeva in preda al suo assassino. O quasi. "Che cosa abbiamo qui?" una voce profonda, roca e fredda risuonò dalla bocca di un uomo sconosciuto "Sembra che il tuo piccolo problema stia avendo la meglio su di te" Lyle aprì appena i suoi occhi per poter scorgere la figura che incombeva su di lui. L'uomo indossava un abito nero, scarpe da sera nere, una camicia grigio scuro con un fazzoletto da collo e un capello di feltro color corvo che gli riparava gli occhi. Egli fece roteare nella sua mano un bastone molto eccentrico, con un gioiello blu su una estremità. Un inquietante ghigno apparve sul volto dell'uomo. "Chi... sei tu?" chiese il ragazzo. "Beh, io sarei venuto qui per ucci... pardon, volevo dire che io sono una... specie... di salvatore. Ero originariamente venuto qui per porre una fine al tuo tormento. Ma dopo aver sentito le tue costanti suppliche, non ho potuto fare a meno di rispondere alle tue patetiche preghiere" si spiegò il misterioso uomo, con un duro tono di voce. Aveva uno sguardo totalmente disinteressato, come se essere in quel posto fosse per lui una stupida perdita di tempo. Lyle era confuso e disorientato. Un flusso ininterrotto di domande iniziò a scorrere per la sua mente. Chi era costui? Cosa voleva? "Capisco il fatto che tu non voglia morire, quindi cosa faresti se ti dicessi che io potrei fare in modo di farti vivere per più tempo? Eh~ ti andrebbe bene? So bene che muori dalla voglia di rivedere la tua famiglia... la battuta non era intenzionale" disse con volto impassibile. Non fece nemmeno un lieve sorriso per il brutto scherzo fatto. L'uomo si chinò, più vicino all'orecchio del ragazzo. "Se ti dessi la chance di vivere, mi daresti qualcosa in cambio? Nulla di esagerato, certo. Si tratta di un occhio per un altro occhio" "Tu puoi... salvarmi? Davvero!?" Lyle spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa. L'uomo poteva ben vedere che Lyle era interessato alla proposta, quindi proseguì con l'obiettivo. "Ti darò la tua vita... se... mi darai la tua anima, il tuo corpo. Firma via la tua vita e ti potrò concedere questo desiderio. Fai un patto col diavolo, come tutti gli altri idioti fanno. Tieni a mente, però, che una volta firmato non si può più tornare indietro" L'uomo schioccò le dita e un rotolo bianco fermato da un nastro rosso apparve, tra delle fiamme blu. Egli afferrò il rotolo e , presa l'estremità inferiore, la tirò verso il basso, srotolando il tutto. Accanto al foglio vi era una piuma di corvo che levitava a mezz'aria. Il ragazzo iniziò ad osservare la fine scrittura corsiva ma venne interrotto. "Non hai molto tempo, deciditi in fretta. La tua clessidra è giunta all'ultimo, miserabile granello di sabbia" impaziente e annoiato, l'uomo tentava di farlo firmare velocemente. Lyle sapeva che c'era qualcosa sotto. L'uomo stava nascondendo qualcosa. Si grattò i capelli, o almeno, quelli che erano rimasti, mentre pensava su quello che doveva fare. Se non firmava quel foglio sarebbe morto. Se lo firmava, chissà cosa Morte gli avrebbe fatto poi. Decise il suo destino, Lyle prese la penna di corvo e scrisse metà della sua firma, prima che l'uomo parlasse di nuovo. "Oh, ho dimenticato di citare: firmando via la tua anima, ho il diritto al tuo benessere fisico. In altre parole, io ti possiedo" L'uomo sorrise mentre il ragazzo ultimava la seconda metà della sua firma. Il foglio si riavvolse a rotolo per poi scomparire circondato da fiamme blu. Prima che Lyle se ne rendesse conto, l'intera stanza venne pervasa da fiamme blu. Essa si scuoteva incontrollabilmente. "Cosa sta succedendo!? Cosa stai facendo?" la paura calò nella mente del giovane. Era perplesso, spaventato, rimpiangeva ciò che aveva fatto. Una nera sostanza, troppo fitta per essere normale fumo ma troppo fina per essere catrame iniziò a rivestire l'intero corpo di Lyle. Urlò, mentre la sostanza scavava la sua pelle dando una sensazione di bruciore. Le sue grida vennero attutite quando quella melma raggiunse lentamente la sua gola. Come facevano le infermiere a non sentire le sue urla? Perché gli antincendi non si azionavano? Dov'erano tutti!? La sostanza oscura circondò il volto di Lyle, lasciandone filtrare solo gli occhi. Lyle osservo l'uomo mentre scompariva tra le fiamme blu, agitando la mano come per salutarlo. Un foglio svolazzò verso il suo letto e librò sopra la sua faccia. Ancora sotto shock per l'improvviso corso degli eventi, Lyle non fu subito in grado di leggerlo. La strana sostanza di prima gli aveva bloccato la vista e l'afflusso di ossigeno. Bene presto perse i sensi. Il leggero foglio svolazzò fino a raggiungere il pavimento, rivolto verso Lyle, con le parole 'Riposa in pace'. --- Sei mesi più tardi, Lyle venne dimesso dall'ospedale e lentamente andò in ricaduta. Non poteva dire di sentirsi completamente bene. Dal giorno in cui Morte aveva fatto quel contratto con lui ebbe pensieri e sogni inquietanti. Di tanto in tanto aveva malati pensieri e visioni della morte. Non la sua morte, degli altri: persone che non aveva mai visto prima e addirittura persone che conosceva di vista. Lo fece diventare guardingo, diffidente. In altre occasioni, aveva allucinazioni e vedeva ancora la strana sostanza apparire. La vedeva sulle sue mani, sui muri, ovunque. Lyle prese appuntamento con un dottore per poter avere una diagnosi. Il dottore non fu proprio d'aiuto e gli prescrisse un farmaco per calmare la mente. Il ragazzo camminò fuori dall'ufficio e si diresse verso l'uscita. Quando uscì dalla porta, qualcosa di blu catturò l'attenzione del suo occhio: un gioiello. Sembrava famigliare. Lyle ritornò a casa venti minuti dopo. Ancora non riusciva a capire che cosa quel gioiello gli ricordasse. Improvvisamente un dolore acuto lo colpì. La testa iniziò a pulsargli che lo fece trasalire dal dolore. Aprì gli occhi e vide lo stesso fango nero che lo tormentava. Esso scivolò verso di lui, coprendogli le mani e le gambe. Sembrava così reale. Lyle chiuse i suoi occhi di nuovo e pensò tra sé 'Non è reale'. "Ma certo che è reale, idiota" "C-Cosa... No..." riaprì gli occhi quando sentì quella famigliare voce. Lyle alzò lo sguardo. Quel fango era sparito. Un gioiello blu lo fissava dal basso. Seguì con gli occhi ciò a cui il gioiello era attaccato, un bastone, e chi teneva quel bastone. Un uomo stava in piedi davanti a lui. Una figura alta e oscura dall'atteggiamento affabile, vestita con un abito un po' formale. "Tu...? Tu sei..." Lyle riconobbe Morte, ma non riuscì a finire la sua frase. "Non mi hai mai ringraziato, sai?" Morte sorrise lievemente. "Cosa?" "Ho salvato il tuo miserabile culo e tu non mi hai nemmeno ringraziato per questo. Che ingrato" Il dolore che provava alla testa peggiorò e Lyle fece una smorfia. "Ah, vedo che stai subendo il processo ora" "P-Processo... Quale processo?" Prima che potesse dire altro, l'uomo gli diede un'onesta spiegazione. "Ho un lavoro per te, ragazzo" l'uomo assunse un atteggiamento molto più serio. "Che tipo di lavoro? Qualcosa che... Ah! Qualcosa con cui non vuoi sporcarti te le mani?" "Heh! Inizi a capire. Con quanto impegnato sono, ho bisogno che tu faccia un paio di lavori per me. Dato che la tua anima mi appartiene, non hai possibilità di tirarti indietro. Io sono Morte. Non importa quanto tu ci possa provare, non potrai mai superarmi. Alla fine verrai comunque preso" "È una sfida?" Lyle trasalì mentre sogghignava. "No, è la verità. Per quanto riguarda il tuo lavoro, tu sarai noto come G-R-A-E: Ghastly Reaping Arcangelo of Ethonologies* " *Orribile Arcangelo Mietitore di Ethonologies. Ho deciso di non tradurlo poiché in inglese ha una fonetica migliore. "Un GR... eh?" Lyle tentò ti pronunciare quell'acronimo. "No, idiota! Si pronuncia come la parola 'grey'! In altre parole, tu sarai uno Spietato Mietitore. No aspetta... non mi piace questo termine. Viene utilizzato troppo e ha perso la sua connotazione terrificante, poiché molte persone ci fantasticano sopra... In ogni caso, raccoglierai le anime di tutti coloro che si trovano in procinto di morire. Non importa se sono sconosciuti o amici, buoni o cattivi, maschio o femmina, giovane o vecchio. Le tue emozioni o i tuoi legami con le persone sono inutili e senza senso. Ogni persona ha un limite di tempo e se non raccogli la loro anima entro questo termine, loro la scampano. In altre parole, a loro sarà concesso un ulteriore giorno o giù di lì, finché non giunge davvero il loro momento" Morte sentì di essersi chiarito una volta per tutte, poiché si sentiva assillato da quel ragazzo. "Per quanto malato possa suonare, perché non possono semplicemente morire invece che ricevere un'estensione di tempo?" Lyle riuscì a fare la domanda nel momento in cui il dolore alla testa si era affievolito un attimo. "Coincidenza. Ci deve essere un motivo alla loro morte, non può trattarsi di un irrisolvibile caso di omicidio. Non possiamo andare in giro a raccogliere anime ogni volta che vogliamo. Non siamo come quegli stupidi psicopatici là fuori che uccidono persone con coltelli come quelle miserabili creature misteriose che causano scomparse. Se noi facessimo come loro, non saremmo professionali e ancora più caos regnerebbe qui. La gente inizierebbe a credere ad un assassino di massa a piede libero. Ancora una volta. Per questo motivo il caro Jack lo Squartatore dovette andarsene... Heh, siamo molto più professionali di tutta questa roba. Siamo un business" L'uomo si fermò per un attimo. Con un semplice movimento della mano, una catena su cui vi era un antico orologio apparve, penzolando dalla presa dell'uomo. Mentre lo teneva stretto con la mano, una fiamma blu si accese su entrambe le lancette dell'orologio. "Cosa, hai intenzione di darlo in pegno?" scherzò Lyle senza divertimento. "Questo orologio da tasca è il conto alla rovescia di una persona. Una volta che le lancette hanno iniziato a muoversi, non si fermerà più. Hai tempo da quando la lancetta piccola inizia a muoversi fino a quando completa un giro intero per poter raccogliere l'anima di questa persona. Se la lancetta fa il giro completo, la fiamma scomparirà e la persona avrà un'estensione del suo tempo. Non voglio che questo accada. Non mi piace regalare giorni gratis da vivere. È piuttosto fastidioso, perciò sii certo di finire il lavoro entro il tempo limite" Morte si fermò per un attimo. "Come faccio a sapere chi devo uccidere? Come diavolo faccio a trovare la persona, in ogni caso!?" "Non preoccuparti di questo. Tu saprai dove trovarli e tu conoscerai la persona ancora prima di posare gli occhi su di essa. Il tuo lavoro inizia al crepuscolo" morte sorrise come se avesse appena sentito una stupida barzelletta "Voglio proprio vedere come farai. Potrebbe essere... interessante, heheh~" Dopo che Morte scomparve, Lyle si accasciò al suolo. Non sapeva cosa fare, sopraffatto dalla grande quantità di informazioni e dall'improvviso cambiamento dei suoi piani. Si distese sul divano. Con un lungo sospiro, gettò le braccia sul suo volto e si addormentò nel giro di pochi minuti. --- Il sole era sceso e la luna illuminava il cielo notturno con una luce argentea. Rigirandosi sul comodo divano, Lyle sognò una persona morire durante un incidente stradale. Il suo sogno cambiò, e ora vedeva un bambino annegare, poi una persona uccisa da un coltello, poi una persona intrappolata in un incendio. Ogni singolo dettaglio di questi sogni era vivido e sembrava reale. Il suo sogno cambiò nuovamente, si spostò su qualcuno in abiti scuri: un trench nero, un gilet e una camicia scura completa di cravatta. Egli sollevò un oggetto che sembrava avere la forma di una falce e poi la abbassò velocemente, come per colpire qualcosa. "Argh!!!" Lyle lanciò un urlo. Lo sentiva troppo reale. I suoi sogni erano così realistici. Il tutto era al di là del paranormale. Senza preavviso, qualcuno afferrò Lyle dai suoi scompigliati, e scoloriti capelli biondi e lo tirò indietro. Lyle afferrò il braccio dell'aggressore e tentò di liberarsi. Fu del tutto inutile. Lyle sentì qualcosa di freddo e tagliente alla gola. Un coltello, forse? "Smettila di agitarti, stupido moccioso. Stai rendendo tutto più difficile di quello che dovrebbe essere" Lyle aprì gli occhi e intuì che dietro di lui ci fosse Morte, che gli teneva la testa inchiodata al divano. "Tu! Che diavolo st-" "Questa è la tua prima notte di raccolta. Per essere sicuri che tutto proceda senza intoppi, ho portato questo con me per far in modo che tu non rovini tutto" In quell'istante, Morte schioccò le dita. Lyle si guardò intorno, in attesa che accadesse qualcosa. I suoi occhi iniziarono a bruciare per qualche strana ragione. Si stropicciò gli occhi e vide una melma nera ricoprirgli le mani. La stessa melma scura che lo perseguitava. Iniziò a tossire eccessivamente, soffocando, sputando dai polmoni grumi di quella sostanza. "Che cosa hai fatto!? Questa... questa è quella roba di prima, vero!?" Lyle mormorò quelle parole in preda al panico. Morte gli tirò la testa indietro e ficcò le sue ossute dita nell' occhio sinistro di Lyle. "Ora. Non muoverti. Peggioreresti solo le cose" lo avvertì con nonchalance. Il ragazzo iniziò a gridare, sputando sangue, mentre l'assalitore scavava nella sua cavità oculare, abbastanza profondamente da poter agganciare il dito all'interno del cranio e tirare la testa verso l'alto. Ritirò la mano dall'occhio di Lyle e si concentrò sull'altro occhio, quello destro. Morte mosse le sue dita con movimenti precisi e complessi per ottenere un presa salda, dopodiché tirò fuori l'occhio dalla cavità. Il sangue e la melma nera scorrevano copiosamente dagli occhi e dalla bocca di Lyle, bruciandogli la pelle mentre scivolavano sul viso. "È solo una precauzione. Smettila di fare tante storie. Non puoi morire, sai? Io non lo permetterò!" La voce di Morte suonava preoccupata nonostante mantenesse autorità. Morte gettò il bulbo oculare destro a terra e guardò per un attimo Lyle, prima di concentrarsi sull'altro occhio. Usò un coltello per creare due tagli attraverso quell'occhio. Lyle cercò disperatamente di reagire e scappare invano. Non era possibile battere il diavolo in sé. Morte lasciò andare Lyle e lo guardò mentre cadeva a terra, rannicchiandosi a palla come un riccio. Il volto del ragazzo era in condizioni miserabili. Il suo scarlatto, rosso sangue macchiava il tappeto bianco e ricoprì ogni singolo dito delle sue mani. Quando pensò che tutto fosse finito, Morte prese il suo coltello e lo puntò contro la gola di Lyle. Gli strinse la mascella lateralmente con forza sufficiente a costringerlo ad aprire la bocca. Col coltello in mano, scavò nella sua bocca, tagliando parzialmente la lingua. Morte non la rimosse completamente, ma essa era gravemente danneggiata e ci sarebbe stato bisogno di molto tempo perché guarisse. Al di là di questo, fece anche diversi tagli attorno alla bocca, gengive e labbra comprese. Incapace di fuggire, Lyle soffocava nel proprio sangue assieme a quella nera sostanza che continuava a scorrergli dagli occhi e dalla bocca. Morte si alzò in piedi e permise a Lyle di girarsi sul suo stomaco. Il tappeto bianco neve venne intaccato ancora di più dal sangue e dalla melma. Morte si sedette sul sofà, indifferente, osservando Lyle appassire dal dolore. Lyle non sopportava più quella tortura. La sua vista era quasi scomparsa, come la sua lingua. La sua pelle e la sua gola erano bruciate. Non poteva fare altro che rimanere lì e sopportare quel tormento. Tutto ciò che poteva fare era gemere e lanciare grida di angoscia e orrore. Che tipo di precauzione era questa!? Qual era il punto di tutto ciò!? Perché doveva venire sottoposto a tale tortura quando gli era stata promessa la vita? Perché sembrava che Morte lo avesse ingannato? Lyle spostò la sua attenzione lontano dalle domande che gli circolavano in mente. Si ricordò che non era solo. Sentiva un freddo e antipatico sguardo su di sé. "Non è nulla di personale. Sii felice, alla fine guarirai..." Morte rimase per qualche istante in silenzio, prima di parlare nuovamente "Ho dovuto farlo... Ora che non puoi vedere esattamente chi è il tuo obiettivo, non sarai in grado di avere pietà per nessuno durante i tuoi anni da recluta. Sarebbe logico risparmiare coloro che conosci e ami, è la natura umana. Questo è il motivo per cui la prima volta che ti incontrai ti tormentai con Ruin. Sì, quella merda disgustosa che ti perseguiva, hai presente? Lei si sta facendo strada nella tua mente e ti aiuterà a fare le decisioni giuste quando è tempo di fare il tuo lavoro. Probabilmente, quando alla fine guarirai, potrai fare da solo le scelte giuste senza fare casini" Lyle borbottò. "Perché distruggerti la vista e quasi rimuovere la tua lingua, ti starai chiedendo. Semplice, tu devi fare il tuo lavoro senza pensare alle tue emozioni o ai tuoi interessi personali. Ho preso tutte le tue abilità di manifestazione delle tue emozioni, ad eccezione del linguaggio del corpo in quanto è necessario" Morte ridacchiò leggermente dopo la sua ultima affermazione. Per espiare il suo crimine, prese diverse bende e le avvolse intorno agli occhi e la bocca di Lyle, per fermare l'emorragia. Anche se non fece proprio un bel lavoro poiché uno dei due occhi di Lyle rimase visibile. Morte ritornò serio. "Ora che è tutto finito, vai a fare il tuo lavoro per stanotte" Se ne andò senza aggiungere altro. Il ragazzo rimaneva disteso a terra in condizioni miserabili. L'odore metallico del sangue gli invase le narici facendolo vomitare sul pavimento. Tentò di aprire il suo occhio sinistro a vide in rosso e in nero, ma in qualche modo poteva ancora distinguere forme e figure. Sentì qualcosa intorno al suo volto: era ricoperto di bende che erano state avvolte un po' alla meglio. Dal nulla, Lyle ebbe la sensazione di doversi alzare in piedi. Obbedendo a sé stesso, si alzò barcollando e alzò la mano. Essa era chiusa a pugno. Dentro essa vi trovò un vecchio orologio da tasca molto decorato. Sentì il rumore di un tessuto che veniva posato a terra. Si voltò verso il rumore e cercò di capire di cosa si trattasse. Ciò che vedeva sembrava essere un vestito. Un altro suono che sentì poco dopo ricordava un paio di scarpe e guanti. Anche se poteva vederne le forme poggiate a terra, era ancora difficile capire precisamente cosa fossero. Impiegò qualche minuto per cambiarsi. Lyle cercò di esaminare il suo aspetto tastandosi con le mani il corpo. Il mantello sembrava essere ridotto a brandelli. Sollevò nuovamente l'orologio e sentì la presenza di due fiamme sulle lancette di esso. Sapeva che era giunto il momento per il suo primo lavoro. Lyle si diresse verso il suo obiettivo. Corse fuori di casa in fretta e silenziosamente, a una velocità inumana. Non solo correva, lui sembrava scivolare sul terreno come un fantasma vagabondo. Lungo la strada, prendeva più volte l'orologio per poter controllare il 'tempo'. Lyle percepiva le fiamme diventare sempre più vive man mano che si avvicinava alla sua destinazione. Circa venticinque minuti più tardi, si imbatté in un vecchio complesso di appartamenti. Controllò di nuovo l'orologio e capì di trovarsi vicino all'obiettivo. Istintivamente, saltò in aria, verso la finestra del secondo piano, atterrando su una scala antincendio. Stupito dalle sue nuove abilità, scosse la sua testa per riconcentrarsi. Premette l'orecchio sulla finestra per sentire se c'era qualcuno. Udì il suono di una persona che tossiva violentemente. Un uomo di mezza età uscì da dietro l'angolo, entrando nella stanza. L'uomo alzò gli occhi e vide l'oscura figura fuori dalla finestra. "Cosa diavolo stai facendo? Leva il culo da qui prima che te lo faccia fare io, stronzetto!" Lo minacciò l'uomo. Lyle non riusciva a ribattere. La sua bocca era ferita e bendata. Tutto ciò che fece fu abbassare la testa e studiare l'uomo. Era lui. Era la sua anima che aveva bisogno di essere raccolta. "Hey! Ti ho detto di levarti dal cazzo!" urlò l'uomo mentre con passi pesanti si avvicinava a Lyle. Prima che l'uomo potesse fare altro, Lyle, senza nemmeno pensarci, si precipitò dentro la stanza. Mandò la finestra in mille frantumi a causa dell'impatto. Ci fu un rumore assordante proveniente da sotto il pavimento. "Hey fate piano lassù! Qui c'è gente che tenta di dormire!" Sia l'uomo che Lyle ignorarono la voce della persona al piano di sotto che si lamentava. "Tu, figlio di puttana!" L'uomo corse verso la cucina ma Lyle era troppo veloce per lui. A malincuore, Lyle afferrò l'uomo e lo girò nella direzione opposta. Lo lanciò contro il muro creando un grande buco. L'adrenalina scorreva nelle vene di Lyle, ma lui aveva la sensazione di non volerlo fare. Quello non era giusto. Ma d'altra parte, c'era una leggera eccitazione in lui. Si sentiva... bene... alleviando la sua rabbia su questo uomo-presto-morto. L'uomo si alzò e scosse la testa. "Cosa diavolo pensi di... Tu..." La voce dell'uomo vacillò quando egli vide l'insanguinato e bendato volto che lo fissava. Inorridito, l'uomo si precipitò fuori dal suo appartamento, scendendo al primo piano. Lyle non proseguì. Controllò nuovamente l'orologio. Aveva molto più tempo di quel che aveva bisogno per poter finire il lavoro. Anche se non voleva veramente farlo. L'uomo poteva essere anche un coglione, ma non sembrava comunque giusto... Lyle si avvicinò alla finestra rotta e vide la figura dell'uomo inciampare all'esterno, tossendo e sputando. Lyle provò pietà per l'uomo. Non desiderava farlo ma non aveva scelta. Per qualche ragione qualcosa nella sua mente lo spingeva a continuare e a desiderare di fare il suo lavoro. Ebbe l'orribile idea che portare dolore agli altri avrebbe potuto alleviare la sua rabbia nei confronti di Morte. Forse quella Ruin di cui Morte aveva parlato in precedenza stava avendo effetto su di lui. Le sue mani iniziarono a tremare, dopodiché saltò dalla finestra, atterrando a pochi passi dall'uomo che ancora tentava di scappare. "Cosa vuoi da me!?" Gridò l'uomo, mettendo in allerta alcuni dei suoi vicini. Fece qualche passo all'indietro. Dopodiché egli stesso si lanciò contro Lyle, che però lo schivò rapidamente I due giocarono una sorta di scappa-prendi. Lyle semplicemente giocava con la sua preda. Era indeciso: voleva finire una volta per tutte il lavoro, ma d'altro canto voleva donare all'uomo un giorno di vita in più. Non essendo più in grado di evitare l'uomo per altro tempo, Lyle ricevette un duro pugno nella parte sinistra del duo volto. Indietreggiò un po' prima che l'uomo ruotasse il braccio sinistro colpendolo alla parte destra. Lyle perse l'equilibrio una seconda volta e si inginocchiò a terra. L'uomo rise trionfante. Questo fece stringere i pugni a Lyle, che provava ancora più rabbia di prima. Tremava, non solo le sue mani ma tutte le braccia: dalla cima delle spalle fino alla punta della sue dita. La risata dell'uomo sembrò spegnersi mentre quella di Lyle aumentava. Ruin aveva preso il controllo. "Cosa... cosa diavolo...!?" L'uomo indietreggiò di un paio di passi mentre l'oscurità iniziava ad accerchiarlo. Il suo avversario era rimasto in ginocchio a guardarlo. Lyle osservò l'uomo. Egli si stava guardando tutto intorno a lui mentre piccoli insetti scalavano le sue gambe. Lyle notava scarafaggi, centopiedi e coleotteri sparsi sul corpo dell'uomo. Falene gli volavano intorno e si appoggiavano lungo tutto il suo corpo. Lui tentava di schiacciare tutti quegli insetti, calpestandoli, ma loro continuavano a ritornare. "Hehehe..." L'uomo sentì una lieve risatina e alzò lo sguardo. L'ombra di Lyle era cresciuta a dismisura e si estendeva verso l'uomo. Non appena essa toccò i piedi dell'uomo, Ruin apparve attorno a lui. L'uomo tentò di scappare dall'ombra, ma la melma gli aveva bloccato le scarpe. Non appena l'uomo fece un passo la melma si allungava verso di lui, come una gomma masticata. "Hehehah... hahahaha... hahahahaha! Ahahahahaha!" Insane risate provenivano dalla figura bendata. Il sangue fuoriusciva dalle bende. Gli incessanti sforzi dell'uomo di liberarsi degli insetti, dalla melma e dalla crescente oscurità erano vani. Lyle si portò le mani al volto. Si alzò in piedi e guardò verso l'uomo. Continuava a sanguinare. Dalla sua bocca gocciolava rosso, macchiando i vestiti mentre scorreva lungo il collo. I suoi occhi non erano messi meglio. Essi non avevano mai avuto abbastanza tempo per guarire e avevano iniziato a sanguinare copiosi. La parte furiosa di Lyle ebbe la meglio su di lui. Le braccia e le mani tremavano ancora più incontrollabilmente. Lentamente si grattò leggermente il volto, quasi sciogliendo i bendaggi. "Cosa cazzo c'è di sbagliato in te, mostro!?" L'uomo era completamente scombussolato. Era così spaventato dalle azioni di Lyle che non pensava nemmeno più agli insetti che circolavano sul suo corpo. Immediatamente dopo che l'uomo parlò, Lyle cessò la sua risata. Abbassò lentamente le mani rivelando la sua faccia rovinata. Vene nere e verde acqua correvano in tutte le aree del suo corpo che erano visibili. Le bende che si trovavano sul suo occhio sinistro si spostarono, rivelando un penetrante e incandescente rosso attraverso esse. L'uomo si girò e corse via dal terrore. Lyle osservò la sua preda fuggire come un topolino. Era così furioso ora che voleva trovare un qualsiasi modo per scaricare la sua rabbia. Il suo corpo ebbe i brividi e Lyle rimase fermo sul suo posto finché non fu in grado di camminare verso il suo obiettivo. Mentre continuava a scappare, l'uomo si guardò indietro e vide il suo inseguitore corrergli dietro a distanza ravvicinata. Ma... Lyle stava semplicemente camminando. Lyle fece calare ancor di più l'oscurità per poter diminuire la vista dell'uomo. Qualcosa gli afferrò la gamba, facendolo inciampare e cadere sull'asfalto. Lyle lo guardò reagire a qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto vedere: uno spettro luminoso e trasparente. La sua faccia era distorta e decomposta e aveva piccoli puntini rossi come pupilla. Le sue braccia ossute erano marce e cercavano la carne. Le sue gambe non esistevano nemmeno, aveva il corpo a brandelli, come un vecchio panno. Il fantasma ansimò e rimase a bocca aperta, fissava l'uomo. Esso strisciava sempre più vicino a lui. Lye lo osservò mentre vide altri spettri circondare l'uomo. Inorridito da quelle grottesche mostruosità, un grido di paura esplose dalla gola dell'uomo. "L...Lasciatemi... LASCIATEMI IN PACE!!!" Strillò l'uomo mentre le lacrime si formavano nei suoi occhi. Quei poltergeist sciamavano attorno a lui; gli insetti continuavano a corrergli lungo il corpo. L'uomo aprì lentamente gli occhi mentre Lyle camminò verso di lui. "S-Stai indietro! Rimani distante, cazzo!" Lo mise in guardia l'uomo. Lyle ridacchiò. Subito dopo, saltò in aria e atterrò vicinissimo all'uomo di mezz'età. L'uomo balzò in piedi e spinse attraverso i fantasmi per poter fuggire, giusto in tempo per evitare una grande lama curva, fissata con delle catene nel punto in cui era prima. Lyle si stava divertendo. Troppo divertendo... richiamò gli spettri per poter stuzzicare l'uomo. Otteneva così tanto piacere che non si rendeva nemmeno conto di quanto infantili e crudeli erano i suoi pensieri. Lyle sollevò un braccio di lato, e la nera sostanza ricopriva la mano e il suo avambraccio. Essa iniziò a trasformarsi, formando qualcosa simile ad una verga. La curva lama e la catena che erano a terra vennero trascinati verso Lyle e vennero fissati alla sostanza nera sulla mano di Lyle. La nebbia svanì pian piano e un oggetto solido della stessa altezza del suo proprietario stava nella mano destra di Lyle. Lyle guardò la sua nuova arma e si chiese come aveva fatto a crearla. La studiò e si rese conto che era la sua perfetta arma per il delitto: una falce, perfetta per una tradizionale mietitura. Iniziò a inseguire l'uomo per la lunga e vuota strada e lo bloccò ponendosi davanti a lui. Era letteralmente a pochi pollici dalla sua faccia. L'uomo fissò i rossi occhi di chi lo stava attaccando. Il volto orrendo che lo perseguitava. Lyle sollevò la mano insanguinata e accarezzò la mascella e il collo dello spaventato uomo. Il suo viso iniziò a deteriorarsi, i muscoli si atrofizzarono, gli organi collassarono, i suoi occhi affondarono nella sua testa, la pelle cominciò a marcire, le ossa sembravano strappare il sottile strato di pelle rimasto. All'ultimo delle sue forze, l'uomo scacciò via la mano di Lyle e lentamente tentò di correre via da lui, ancora una volta. Il suo corpo ritornò al suo stato originale nel giro di pochi secondi. In quel momento, due luci si accesero illuminando i due avversari dal basso. L'oscurità e gli spettri scomparvero e l'uomo rimase completamente da solo sulla strada. Si sentiva il suono di un motore provenire da davanti a loro. Un'auto andava a velocità piuttosto alta sulla strada. Senza che l'uomo potesse accorgersene, il veicolo cozzò proprio contro di lui. L'impatto fu così violento che lo fece volare per aria. Egli atterrò sull'asfalto con forza, scivolando su di esso per qualche metro. L'impatto con la vettura e il suolo aveva distrutto la maggior parte del corpo dell'uomo. La macchina continuò a correre via mentre l'uomo gemeva a terra in preda al dolore e allo shock. In qualche modo era ancora vivo. Probabilmente perché doveva essere proprio Lyle a finirlo... Le luci al di sotto dei due si allargarono per illuminare tutta la scena e il complesso di appartamenti. In pochi secondi la gente avrebbe inondato la strada. Questo riportò alla realtà Lyle. Approfittò di quel momento di calma per poter concludere il suo lavoro. Si avvicinò all'uomo il cui corpo era ricoperto e circondato da una pozza di sangue. La sua faccia era disastrosamente mutilata, le costole erano state distrutte e le sue gambe erano piegate in un modo completamente innaturale per un essere umano. Era difficilmente riconoscibile, ora. Lyle preparò la sua falce. Riusciva a sentire i vicini di casa, le sirene e i gemiti dell'uomo morente. "P... Perché...?" chiese l'uomo esalando il suo ultimo respiro. "È solo business" rispose Lyle con una voce difficile da comprendere a causa delle sue ferite alla bocca. Con un sospiro, Lyle sollevò la falce e colpì lesto il petto dell'uomo, sul suo cuore. Tagliò longitudinalmente il suo corpo, un rosso cremisi iniziò a spruzzare dal taglio procurato dalla falce. Lyle tenne quella posizione per qualche secondo. Il suo corpo tremava, i suoi occhi erano spalancati. Non aveva mai ucciso nessuno prima. Sembrava... esaltante. Lo odiava. Odiava il fatto di essere diventato un assassino. Ma era il suo lavoro, ora, ed era meglio accettarlo piuttosto che tuffarsi in una lotta che non avrebbe mai potuto vincere, nemmeno dopo mille vite. Eppure, allo stesso tempo... gli piaceva. Aveva finalmente trovato un modo per sfogare la sua rabbia. Se solo avesse potuto riuscirci, Lyle avrebbe... sorriso... Un bagliore apparve sopra il petto dell'uomo, dove dovrebbe esserci stato il cuore. Un luminoso e abbagliante globo verde acqua salì dal petto. Era un'anima. Lyle la afferrò e la strinse, fin quando non scomparve. "Cosa sta succedendo laggiù!?" Lyle si voltò e vide diverse persone che iniziavano ad accorrere nella strada. Puntavano tutti nella sua direzione. Si allontanò dalla folla e si girò a guardare il corpo. Lo squarcio del cadavere se ne era andato, ma il sangue era ancora presente. Era come se fosse stato solo l'incidente ad averlo ucciso. Una copertura perfetta per Lyle. Lyle corse giù per la strada e imboccò un vicolo per allontanarsi dalla gente. Salì delle scale antincendio, raggiungendo il tetto, e si inginocchiò per osservare la scena da lontano. Poteva udire le reazioni delle persone quando posavano i loro occhi su quel contorto cadavere. Urla di disgusto e orrore potevano essere sentite. La gente chiamò freneticamente ambulanze e polizia per poter aiutare l'uomo, ormai morto, anche se alcune auto della polizia stavano già arrivando a causa delle denunce per il gran baccano. Ma ovviamente non c'era nulla che potessero fare per l'uomo. Lyle sentì improvvisamente dei passi provenire da dietro di lui. "Ben fatto" disse la figura mentre applaudiva lentamente "Non mi aspettavo nulla di meno da te" La figura venne alla luce e si rivelò essere niente meno che Morte. Guardò il luogo dove si era riunita la folla. "Oh, bello... sembra tu abbia combinato qualche guaio. Non dovevi propriamente creare tutto questo trambusto" rimproverò sprezzante Morte, facendo girare il bastone nelle sue mani. "Ciononostante, il lavoro è stato fatto. Non male per essere la prima volta. Sembra anche tu ti sia divertito... Forse anche un po' troppo" Lyle sussultò all'ultima frase. Lo fece sentire crudele e malato. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma purtroppo la sua bocca non era guarita abbastanza per poter parlare bene. "Lo so, vorresti essere in grado di parlare in questo momento, ma io in realtà non voglio stare ad ascoltare la tua irritante voce" Morte si fermò un attimo a studiare Lyle "Heh, capisco anche tu sia arrabbiato con me. Ero come te quando dovetti prendere questo lavoro. Ma, naturalmente, tu non sei solo. Ci solo molti altri nella stessa tua posizione. I GRAE sono abbastanza comuni al giorno d'oggi" Morte si voltò e iniziò a bruciare tra le fiamme blu. "Ricordati, non sei l'unico ad aver passato tutto questo. Ci vediamo... GRAE" "n... Ll (è Lyle)" disse Lyle a fatica, con una voce dura e difficile da capire. "Non nel mio libro" il distaccato sorriso di Morte irritò Lyle "Oh, il tuo prossimo incarico è alle porte. Buon divertimento. Oh, e uhm... non esagerare" Lyle si voltò verso la folla e vide i paramedici portare l'uomo nel furgoncino dell'ambulanza. Guardò altrove tenendo la testa bassa. Che cos'era diventato? Cos'era quella sensazione che aveva sentito prima? Era davvero piacere? A da dove venivano tutte quelle... sue abilità? Erano così strane e inquietanti. Lyle diventava sempre più turbato più pensava a quelle cose. In ogni caso, non gli piaceva affatto. Il nuovo nome che gli era stato assegnato non aiutava la situazione. Ma non poteva farci nulla. Ciò che poteva fare era solo il suo lavoro: essere lo Spietato Mietitore, il GRAE, colui che ruba le anime a chi è sull'orlo della morte. --- Ore, giorni, mesi ,anni passarono e Lyle diveniva sempre più assorto nel suo lavoro. Lo prese sul serio e abbondanti notizie di morti apparivano nei titoli dei telegiornali, nei giornali e nei necrologi. Ogni morte veniva definita come infarto, attacco di cuore o danni cerebrali, se non quando veniva causato da qualcosa di diverso come incidenti d'auto, malattie o infortuni. Ogni morte, comunque, presentava una strana linea di sangue sul petto del cadavere, che partiva da dove stava il cuore. Nessun ricercatore riusciva a collegare quello a una realtà. Nessuno scienziato forense comprendeva come il sangue di una persona potesse finire all'esterno del corpo senza aver ricevuto graffi o altre ferite. Nessuno identificava quest'ultimo tipo di morti come omicidio, malattia o infortunio e, forse, nessuno mai lo farà. Molti credono che sia l'azione di un qualche serial killer, mentre altri pensano sia l'opera di Dio. Dal momento che nessuno riusciva a ideare un movente per uccidere nel caso del killer, un sacco di gente iniziò a farsi l'idea di uno Spietato Mietitore. ... Beh... Non si sbagliano. Infatti sono tutti corretti. Si tratta di un assassino, è l'opera di qualche figura di Dio, in un certo senso. Potrebbe essere il Diavolo che ha creato l'assassino. Nonostante quello che credono tutti... è il Mietitore, raccoglitore di anime. È lui che crea quel grande numero di morti. Nel pubblico si sviluppano le voci di persone che hanno incontrato la pericolosa figura e che sono sopravvissute. Internet ha fatto un buon lavoro diffondendo quelle voci in tutto il mondo. Poi ci sono io: l'unica persona che ha visto, incontrato e scampato lo Spietato Mietitore in persona. O, come preferisce definirsi lui, "GRAE". A differenza di tutti gli altri, però, io lo chiamo con il suo vero nome, Lyle. Il nome è tutto ciò che gli è rimasto. Lui non si ricorda del suo passato, prima dell'incontro con Morte, e sta iniziando a dimenticare anche questo. Quindi, almeno chiamandolo per nome, potrebbe riportargli un po' di memoria. Ovviamente mi dispiace per lui. Non ha mai voluto questo e non se lo meritava. Ma naturalmente ci sono migliaia di persone che non sarebbero d'accordo con me considerando le azioni di Lyle. Non mi interessa, io simpatizzo con chiunque. Naturalmente questa non è sempre una buona cosa, ma nessuno è perfetto. Attendo di incontrarlo nuovamente... so che verrà da me per prendere la mia anima. E questa volta... non posso sfuggirgli. Haha, è divertente, mi ricordo tutto dopo averlo scampato una volta... Per qualche ragione, prima che lui se ne andasse, mi chiese: "Sai, sono curioso. Se tu stessi per morire per mano mia proprio ora, quali sarebbero le tue ultime parole?" Pensai a lungo, non avrei mai avuto questa opportunità di nuovo, ero curioso di sapere chi realmente lui fosse. "Non sono sicuro... ma... cosa ti è successo, o cosa hai fatto, per diventare quello che sei ora?" A malincuore, mi raccontò quasi tutto quello che sapeva. Sono praticamente l'unica persona a cui abbia mai raccontato la sua storia e lo sarò per molto tempo. Per questo motivo sto passando la storia a chi legge, così che si sappia chi il Mietitore, GRAE, o come volete chiamarlo sia davvero. So per certo che non è sempre stato una persona cattiva. Non era la sua scelta, in fondo. È divertente. Dopo molto tempo dopo averlo incontrato, ricordo ancora quei piercing, occhio rossi, le bizzarre vene sul suo corpo e sulla sua faccia, i disordinati capelli insanguinati e sua pallida pelle... Ma la cosa che mi ricordo di più è la frase che mi disse prima di spegnere la mia vita. "È solo business" di Vyndicare (DeviantART), per leggere l'originale cliccare [http://vyndicare.deviantart.com/art/When-Death-Cheats-You-464738347 qui | Traduzione di Coffy ] Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Demoni Categoria:Morte